Know Your Stars: POM version
by Ninjagirly
Summary: Includes my OCs. I tried my hardest to be funny. Read and review and you shall recieve more chapters! owo Rated T for certain things....
1. Rune

Well, you know I got bored when I start on a Know Your Stars POM fic! XD So~ Since I love to torture Rune and everyone seems to like her, she's gonna go first~! Well, enjoy and don't foget to reveiw! ;)

Rune: (walks into a dark room) Hello…? Anyone here? (spots a stool and sits in it)

Voice: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…

Rune: ..? OwO Where's that voice coming from?

Voice: Rune…

Rune: Yeah?

Voice: Shut up.

Rune: ? Hey! That's-

Voice: Rune… She wears curlers to bed.

Rune: Um… That… doesn't really make sense…

Voice: It doesn't have ta! NA!

Rune: (confused)

Voice: Rune… She wears hooker clothes.

Rune: Ah, you do know I'm a lemur, right? I don't even wear clothes, and if I did, they certainly wouldn't be hooker ones.

Voice: Cch. Fine, then. Rune… is a nudist.

Rune: WTF? Weren't you listening? I'm a lemur!

Voice: Rune… She's a cross bread between a squirrel and a penguin.

Rune: No, I'm half ringtail lemur, half mouse lemur.

Voice: But then why do you have a penguin husband and a squirrel for a son?

Rune: Cause Chip's adopted and I married Kowalski cause I love him! Besides, what does that have to do with my species?

Voice: …It just does, okay?

Rune: …

Voice: Rune… She's actually a male Squirguin(squirrel/penguin hybrid).

Rune: That's a lie! I'm a female! And I'm no damn 'squirguin'!

Voice: Suuuuure you are.

Rune: I AM!

Voice: Rune… He hates his son, Chip.

Rune: That's it! I am a SHE and I LOVE my son!

Voice: Then why do you beat him?

Rune: (angered) DAMNIT! IT'S A LIE! EVERYTHING YOU'VE SAID IS A (BEEP)ING LIE FROM THE PITS OF HELL!

Voice: Rune… He has anger issues.

Rune: I'm gonna hunt you down and make you pay, Ninjagirly!

Voice: O.o; W-Wha? (ahem) I donot know of this 'Ninjagirly' you speak of! And now ya know, Rune, the Squirguin nudist who is actually a male and beats her hated son.

Rune: I'm gonna make you hurt, Ninja.

Voice: DX Nooooo! (takes off)


	2. Kowalski

Okay, here's a quick warning; THIS IS RATED T+ FOR A REASON!

That reason will become clear once you read further down.

Kowalski: (storms into the room) Okay, who's the one who made Rune upset?

Voice: Kowalski, have a seat.

Kowalski: (confused, but sits on the stool anyways)

Voice: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…

Kowalski: Interesting… Where is that voice coming from…?

Voice: Kowalski…

Kowalski: How do you even know my name?

Voice: I just do, okay? And don't interrupt! Geezs Rice!

Kowalski: O.o; Alright then…

Voice: Kowalski… he is as dumb as Fred.

Kowalski: I am not! My brain is way more functional than that idiot's!

Voice: Kowalski… He's a drug dealer.

Kowalski: No I am not! Who even told you that?

Voice: Nun Ya.

Kowalski: Nun Ya?

Voice: Yeah! None ya business! Kowalski… He's in love with Doris.

Kowalski: Hey, now! I use to be! She was just a crush! I'm in love with Rune now!

Voice: Kowalski… sexually assaulted X's van!

Kowalski: That's not true!

Voice: Yeah… But you were thinking about it.

Kowalski: No I wasn't!

Voice: Oh yes you were, you prev!

Kowalski: I'm no prev!

Voice: Kowalski… had an affair.

Kowalski: Never! Why are you telling all these lies, Ninjagirly?

Voice: (How the hell do they know it's me?) I'm not lying, you are! We all what you did at Marlene's cave with her. And FYI; I'm not Ninjagirly! -

Kowalski: Ah, yes you are and I don't even like Marlene that much!

?: Yeah, well, I don't like you much either!

(a chair is seen flying and it hits Kowalski)

Voice: And now you know Kowalski, the dumb drug dealer who does dirty, dirty things to a van.

Kowalski: (unconscious)

So, ah, yeah… I'm mean to Kowalski, aren't I? (hugs the unconscious penguin) I don't mean ta be! Forgive me! TT^TT

Okay, I mean to be, but I do it all in good entertainment… Or not so good… I'm not sure…. REVIEW!

(Holy Cow! Without these sentences, it would have been 333 words! Isn't that scary? (kringes in fear))


	3. Skipper

(Skipper enters and sits on the stool.)

Voice: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…

Skipper: Blowhole!

Voice: No! Besides, my voice is femine!

Skipper: Oh! Oh, it's just Ninjagirly.

Voice: (soft, angry growl)

Skipper: …What?

Voice: …(sighs) Nothing. Just don't interrupt me… Skipper… He loves his dolly.

Skipper: I don't even own a dolly!

Voice: Yes you do. Anyways; Skipper… He killed Manfreedy and Johnson.

Skipper: No I didn't! That was-! (closes beak)

Voice: I know. Harsh, right? Skipper… He hates Mammals.

Skipper; Do not. I just think they're not all that smart.

Voice: (gasp!) Wait till I tell your wife!

Skipper: Noooooooooo! CURSE YOU, NINJAGIRLY!

Voice: (snickers) …Now, where were we? Oh yeah. Skipper… His father is Doctor Blowhole! Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuun~!

Skipper: That's impossible!

Voice: No it isn't.

Skipper: It is too! Your enemy can't be your father!

Voice: Solider, try telling that to Luke, Chiro, Fanboy and Zim!

Chiro, Fanboy and Zim: (comes from no where) Huh?

Voice: Yep. You're fathers are the Skellington King, Mr. Mufflin and Tallest Red.

Chiro and Fanboy: O.o; ?

Zim: But Zim doesn't have an enemy in one of his tallest.

(somewhere in space)

T. Red: (hears what I said about Zim being his son) NOOOOOOOOOOO! (jumps out into space to escape his doom)

(back at the studio)

Skipper: Stop turning this into a crossover!

Voice: Whatever. Skipper… He framed Rodger Rabbit!

Skipper: Who?

Jessica Rabbit: (walks in and slaps him) You bastard! Leave my husband alone! Hmp! (leaves)

Skipper: (rubs face) I'm so confused.

Voice: Skipper… He reads Yaoi.

Skipper: It was that one time and I didn't even know what Yaoi meant and- (pauses)

Voice: ….

Skipper: ….

Voice: …And now you know, Skipper, the mammal hating, dolly loving, Manfreedy and Jonson killer who reads Yaoi and has Blowhole as a father.

Skipper: I hate you.

Yay! Well, I wonder who will be my next victim~! I know! How 'bout Shanks? Yeah, that'll be fun! (smirks evil) Oh! And if any of you want me to do any OC of mine I haven't yet, just let me know and I'll do it! REVIEW~! ^^


	4. Shanks

(Shanks stumbles into the studio, most likely lost)

Voice: Know your stars, know yours stars, know your stars…

Shanks: Hey, who's there? (pulls out a gun and starts to shoot randomly)

Voice: You won't get me, so na~!

Shanks: Whatever. (sits)

Voice: Shanks… He's a hippie.

Shanks: No I'm not!

Skipper: (gaps!) A hippie! (slaps Shanks happily)(shouts) Get a job, you hippie freak! (leaves)

Voice: (laughs)

Shanks: I'll murder you in your sleep!

Voice: Oooo~! I'm soooooooooo scared~! NOT! Shanks… He touches himself in dirty places.

Shanks: STFU! I DO NOT!

Voice: No need to get defensive.

Shanks: There is when your making up damn lies!

Voice: What-eve.

Shanks: (eye twitches)

Voice: Shanks… He was in love with Nicatia.

Shanks: Pft. Who could love THAT? It's repulsive!

Rune's voice: Hey! FOR THE LAST TIME I AM A FEMALE! AND WHO WOULD AND COULD EVER LOVE A MONSTER LIKE YOU, HUH? (throws a chair at him)

Shanks: (dodges) Heh. Bitch!

Voice: Shanks… He's secretly that dirty hobo, Edward Cullens, in disguise.

Psychosocks: (enters the room with a stake) Die, you disgusting, hairy-nippled vampire wanna be!

Shanks: O.o; Holy shit! (takes off)

Psychosocks: (chases)

Voice: And now you know- Oh God! Don't get blood on the floor!

Psychosocks: Sorry! ^^;


	5. Maverick

Okay, I told M. Slayer that I'd do one with Maverick and Scout. This'll be Maverick's turn, then Chip's, then I'll do Scout's M'kay?

Maverick: (enters the studiO) Okay, now where's my free apples? ..........I guess I'll just sit here and wait.

Voice: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars...

Maverick: ...What?

Voice: Maverick... He drinks out of the toliet.

Maverick: Eh? Hey, that's a steario-type! I never did that!

Vocie: Yes you did. You're a k-9. That's what k-9s do!

Maverick: Well, not this K-9!

Voice: Suuuuure. Maverick... He's a super-gentic cyborg from planet Omega Moda 00213~!

Maverick: Am not... Though, that would be cool... And did you just make that planet up?

Voice: No, it's real!

Maverick: If you say so.

Voice: Maverick... He wears a tutu when no one is around.

Maverick: O.o; Now that's just weird!

Voice: I know, you weirdo tutu wearer!

Maverick: But I don't wear tutus!

Voice: Yes. Yes you do.

Maverick: No! I don't!

Voice: Yes. You do. May I contuine?

Maverick: (sighs) If you must...

Voice: Maverick... He smells like stinky cheese!

Maverick: (sniffs self) I-

Voice: Shut it. Yes you do and don't agrue!

Maverick: You're mean.

Voice: But I'm getting payed.

Maverick: Really? What are you getting payed in?

Voice: Reviews.

Maverick: -_-;

Voice: Maverick........ Um........... Ha! Maverick... He hates apples with a passion!

Maverick: NO I DON'T! I LOVE APPLES!

Voice: Do you love them to death?

Maverick: YES!

Voice: Why would you want death upon the apples, Maverick? Huh? Why? ...Unless you hated them.

Maverick: Grrr....! Stop lying!

Voice: And know you know Maverick the toliet water drinker, super-gentic cyborg who wears tutus and hates apples!

Maverick: You're evil! (shakes fist) EVIL I SAY! DX 


	6. Chip

Chip: (is sitting on the chair with a happy grin and a twitching tail)

Voice: Know your stars, know your stars, know yours stars...

Chip: (gasp!) I'm a star? SWeet hot cakes with chocolate sprinkles~!

Voice: ...What?

Chip: ...I don't know...

Voice: Okay, then...

Chip: Anywayz, who are you? Where are you? Why are you hear? What's this about? Do I get a free soda? Is there any acorns around? Can I-

Vocie: GAH! SHUT UP!

Chip: (sad, teary eye)

Voice: (clears throat) Chip... He wishes he was a girl.

Chip: LOLWHUT? XD

Voice: ...Chip... He's emo.

Chip: LOL! (starts to sing) Stop my breathing and slit my throat; I must be emo! I don't jump around when I go to shows; I must be emo!

Voice: How do you know that song?

Chip: Same way you do, I suppose.

Voice: Crazy friend?

Chip: Crazy friend. ^.^

Voice: Does your mother you know that song?

Chip: O.o; Don't tell.

Voice: We'll see. Anywayz, Chip... he eats churros.

Chip: Lady, I don't even know what a 'churro' is!

Voice: It's a... Um... I think it's like a burrito.

Chip: A what?

Voice: Damnit, don't you know about any Mexican foods?

Chip: Is it like Chinese food?

Voice: No.

Chip: Then no.

Voice: (sighs) ...Chip... He's really annoying and useless.

Chip: I resent that!

Voice: Do you know what resent even means?

Chip: Nope. =3

Voice: I can't take much more of this. Let's end this.

Chip: Let's! ^^

Voice: And know you know Chip, the emo, churro eating girl-wanna-be.

Chip: (sings) I'm dark, and sensitive with low self esteem. The way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween. I have no real problems but I like to make believe. I stole {Heart's} mascara and now I'm grounded for a week!

Voice: ENOUGH WITH HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD! DX

Yeah, that's actually a real song Chip was singing. It's called "I must be emo" by Hollywood Undead. If you want the lyrics for it go here; .com/lyrics/22444/ If you want the actual song, go to youtube and search it up yourself, lazy! ;P LOL


	7. Scout

Voice: M'kay... Now who can I torture?

Scout: (walks in, muttering) Dangit, I should have known ever to trust directions from a hobo... (twists around a paper bag that has a crude drawling on it) (sighs) I give up. (sits in the stool)

Voice: (sweetness!) Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars...

Scout: (ears perk) Hmm?

Voice: Scout... She has a hamster in her head.

Scout: WTF? No I don't!

Voice: Oh yes you do. It replaces your brain.

Scout: WHAT?

Voice: Scout... She has a man voice.

Scout: My voice doesn't sound manly, unlike yours!

Voice: Hey! It's not manly, damnit! It's femine!

Scout: (crosses her arms) Does your dad know you're cursing, Ninjagirly?

(silence)

Voice: Scout... She's a demon.

Scout: (angry) I AM NOT!

Voice: See? That just proves it.

Scout: It proves nothing!

Voice: And know you know Scout, the demon wolf with a hamster in her head and has a man-voice.

Sorry. Was that too short? Sorry! Know your stars gets thougher when you start runing out of ideas. ^^; 


	8. Private

Private: (sitting on the stool) Hmm… Now how did I end up here?

Voice: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…

Private: (cringes) Where did that voice come from?

Voice: Private… He is mentally insane.

Private: Wha? No I'm not! My mind's perfectly stable… I think.

Voice: Right. Private… His accent is fake.

Private: That's not true! It's a real accent!

Voice: Yeah, a real fake one.

Private: It isn't fake!

Voice: Of course it is! Who ever hear of a British penguin? That makes as much sense as a hot dog that isn't hot!

Private: …?

Voice: Yeah… I have no idea where that came from… Anywayz, Private… He's Heart's baby's daddy!

Skipper and Tyler: WHAT?

Private: That's a lie! Heart doesn't even have a kid!

Voice: Not yet, anywayz.

Private: I'm beginning to think you're the one that's mentally insane!

Voice: Oh yeah? Well, Private… He's also Ace's baby's daddy.

Skipper: O.o; WTF?

Private: THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! ACE IS A GUY!

Voice: Nothing's impossible if you just believe in yourself! You just gotta believe~! (durr face)

Private: … (eye twitches) What?

Voice: I don't know. I got that off some movie or something. Private… He has a mangina.

Private: A what?

Voice: A man with a vagina! XD

Private: (OxO)' ….Are there people really like that?

Voice: Yeah, you should know. You're one of them.

Private: -_-; I'm not even gonna try to argue anymore.

Voice: Good. You made my job a bit easier. Private… He was dropped on his head when he was an egg.

Private: (glares)

Voice: Wow, that's one evil look… Um, so now you know Private the mentally insane penguin who has a baby with both Ace and Heart and has been dropped as an egg!

Yeah, I had to hurry. I did this during class and I don't have much time left. ^^; Hope you guys enjoyed! Oh! And the "His accent is fake" thing I got from skullshovel's Know the Characters.


End file.
